Zjedz albo wymiotuj
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 17 Chris : Ostatnio w naszej Wawanakwie. Rajd skuterów.. każdy chciałby pośmigać , ale raczej nie z pszczołami jak LeShawna czy na polu minowym jak Duncan. Ostatecznie wygrała Drużyna Misiaczek Cody , a przegrani Obozowicze wyrzucili naszego pulpecika – Owena ! Szkoda , podniósłby oglądalność ! No trudno . Zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Wawanakwy Totalnej PORAŻKI ! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Rano około 6 w lesie.. '''Bobbie : Yyy , gdzie ja jestem ? Cortney : '''Musimy coś sobie wyjaśnić. '''Bobbie : Cortney : Co ty , jak wyniosłaś moje łóżko. Cortney : Ktoś mi pomógł . Przyznaj się czy to ty wyrzuciłeś Alejandro !! Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jeśli się przyznam to pewnie będzie planować by mnie wywalić . Jeśli będę szedł w zaparte to będzie ciągle prześladować ! Musze się jej pozbyć. Tak to załatwi kilka problemów. Bobbie : Nigdy ci nie powiem , zresztą jak możesz mnie oskarżać ! Cortney : Przyznałeś się na eliminacjach ! Zasłużył na to ! Mów ! Bobie : Nie dramatyzuj. Nie miałem go jak wyrzucić . Pamiętasz sytuację w czasie ich eliminacji. Cortney : '''Tak .. przypominam sobie … nasza rozmowa..Och masz rację … Ale dla twojej informacji będę cię obserwowała i żeby było jasne sojusz zerwany ! '''Bobbie : '''Jak chcesz. '''Heather : '''Hmm interesujące.. Cortney nienawidzi Bobbiego. Może czas bym i ja w końcu coś zrobiła.. '''Nikki : Co tu robisz ? Heather : 'Nie twoja sprawa ! '''LeShawna ': Szuka zemsty na Bobbim za to że wyrzucił Alejandro ! '''Heather : '''Tego drania ! Zapomnij ! Sama go chciałam wyrzucić i dobrze. '''Beth : Oj przyznaj się ,że na nim ci zależy .. Heather : '''Nigdy !!! '''Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co ona w ogóle jeszcze robi w tym programie ! Powinno jej dawno nie być ! Plac główny Chris : '''Dobrze ,że już nie śpicie. '''Noah : '''twoje wycie nas obudziło. '''Ezekiel : O takie : Whuuuuu . Camilie : Powiem ci jedno . Jeśli chcesz żyć to nic nie mów ! Trent : Co zaplanowałeś na dzisiaj ? Chris : '''Pragnę wam ogłosić ,ze od następnego odcinka nie będzie już druzyn !’ '''Heather : Nareszcie ! Beth : Szkoda , ale dalej koleżanki co LeShawna . LeShawna : '''Oczywiście ! '''Duncan : Pss , świetnie , nie będę musiał znosić zachowania tych idiotów. Chris : A na dodatek dziewczyny idą ze mną . Cody ''': Po co ? Chyba nic starszego nam nie zrobisz. '''Chris : '''Nie daję gwarancji . A Chef zabierze chłopaków na stołówkę i poczekacie chwilkę . Amfiteatr Leśny '''Chris : Ekhmm Heather : Pospieszyć się możesz. Beth : '''Tak nie można pozwolić im czekać. '''Chris : Dajcie chwile dramaturgii. Dostałem wiadomość od producentów i szczerze jestem szczęśliwy ! Sierra : O czym ty mówisz ? Camilie : Odchodzisz ! Wszyscy oprócz Chrisa i Camilie : Zajebiście ! Chris : '''Nie , nie całkiem . Ponieważ jest za dużo dziewczyn to.. '''Cortney : Wywalisz jedną z nas. Chris : Dokładnie.. A więc pociągnijcie za sznurki obok was ta co zapadnie się może się uważać za wykopaną … Sierra : '''Proszę ! Chce jeszcze być z Codim ! Tak wciąż będę . Jiiiip. '''Cortney : Nawet niech nie próbują ! i dobrze jestem Heather : Na nieszczęście jesteś i ja też. LeShawna : O tak nie pozbyli się mnie. Brązowa słodycz zostaje . Beth : '''O rany .. już myślałam , ja też zostaje.. '''Camilie : jeden ruch .. a ryzykuję .. O tak ! Nikki : Już .. Nie !!!!!!!!! Chris : '''Nie radze następnym razem kłamać o danych osobowych Aleksis ! '''Nikki : '''Zapłacisz za to Chris ! '''Chris : Czekam.. A właśnie tunel prowadzi do portu wstydu. Nie zgubisz się . Stołówka po wywaleniu Nikki Duncan : No gdzie one są rany… Noah : '''Ciekawe co Chris z nimi wyrabia. '''Bobbie : '''Pewnie coś niedorzecznego. '''Cody : Oby odesłał Sierrę ! Noah : '''Do psychiatryka to się zgodzę. '''Ezekiel : '''Eh tam nie jest tak złe.. Byłem pół roku .. Trochę z biało było.. '''Duncan ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Po tym jak wtedy wyglądał nie dziwie mu się .. Łysy szczur… Chris : No Siemka.. Znudzeni to dobrze.. Trent : '''Dłużej nie można. Chris : Tak czas chyba zacząć wyzwanie.. Już dziewuchy możecie wejść. '''Heather : '''No nareszcie teraz dokopiemy chłopakom ! '''Camilie : '''Tak .. Nie macie z nami szans. '''Chris : '''No już idziemy.. 10 minut przed stołówką '''Ezekiel : '''Zara gdzie ta naburmuszona Nikki. '''Cortney : Wiesz nie ma już jej w programie. LeShawna : Niestety , ty jeszcze jesteś. Beth : Chciałam powiedzieć to samo ! Chris : No już . Skupcie się na mnie i na wyzwaniu. Więc mamy do dyspozycji 7 różnych dać na każdą parę zawodników . Osoba która szybciej zje daną potrawę zdobywa punkt. Wystarczy zdobyć 4 i wygrać. Będziecie dobierani według tej maszynki dzięki której wylosujecie partnerów. Zwycięska drużyna otrzyma wygraną w postaci wycieczki do lunaparku ba szalony rollercaster , gdzie pawie lecą co pięć minut ! Cody ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Musze to wygrać.. Kocham takie zabawy. '''Sierra ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''No tak .. Cody jeśli byśmy wygrały to skrycie zabrałbym go .. Może nawet z własnej woli by mnie .. Ohhh '''Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Żenada z ta nagrodą. '''Ezekiel ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Joł ludzie .. Tak nagroda czaderska Ponownie stołówka '''Chris : '''A więc zacznijmy od dziewczyn . Która idzie na pierwszy ogień ? '''Cortney : '''Co na mnie wszystkie patrzycie. '''Camilie : '''Idz już .. Wszyskie tam myślimy. '''Heather : '''Tak podobno masz twardy żołądek . '''Cortney : Przymknij się już idę .. proszę ktoś słaby… Chris : No i pierwszą potrawę zje jeszcze .. Noah ! Noah : No chyba sobie odpuszczę. Duncan : Nawet się nie waż kujonie ! I Runda Noah vs Cortney Chris : O Chefie ! Co dzisiaj w menu ? Cortney : '''Co to ma być ! '''Chris : '''Krab w sosie pomidorowym przyprawiony algami i nutka przypraw . '''Noah : '''On się rusza ! '''Chris : Ale szybko wchodzi .. Cortney : Już …. Chyba czuję jego szczypce.. Noah : * Błeeee Chris : '''Czas na druga parę Camilie idź. '''Camilie : No kto to .. Ezekiel .. łatwizna… II Runda Camilie vs Ezekiel Chris : '''Zaczynamy drugą rundę . czy dziewczyny nadal będą prowadzić ? '''Chef : Proszę . Oto skwierczane smażone jajka na oleju z niedźwiedzia połączone z sokiem z kwaśnej cytrynki. Chris : Nieciekawie to wygląda.. Zaczynajcie. Camilie : Boże jakie to .. Rany .. Łazienka !! Ezekiel : '''Hmm pycha.. '''Heather : On się jeszcze delektuje.. Paskudny człowiek Trent : Przynajmniej ma duszę . Heather : Ha ! Chris : No i wygrywa ! Ezekiel ! Co mnie potwornie dziwi. Ezekiel : Tak mam twarde zaplecze. Chris : '''Dobra .. Duncan losuj. '''Duncan : Nie no tylko nie Sierra ! Sierra : '''O tak to dla ciebie Cody ! '''Cody : Już się boję . III Runda Duncan vs Sierra Chris : Hmm ale przepyszne : Oto ciastka bardzo twarde z orzechami i odrobiną cementu . Prawda Chefie ? Chef : Jeśli odrobina to pół worka to tak. Chris : '''I za to ciebie lubię . Wcinać. '''Duncan : Moje zęby ! Sierra : Nie takie złe . Sierra ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Mam zęby jak ze stali. Te ciastka nie mają ze mną szans i są potwornie pyszne. Chris : Tak Duncan ma niestety małe problemy z zębami , a Sierra jeszcze zjada . tak więc wygrywa Sierra ! Sierra ; O tak ! Niedługo zabiorę ciebie Cody ! Cody : Mamo.. Chris : Kolejna ofiara to hmm Beth.. Beth : Nie taki zły los. IV Runda Trent vs Beth Trent : Błagam żeby coś zjadanego ! Chris ''': A lubisz nadziewane tarantule smażone w głębokim oleju.. '''Trent : Nawet nie mam zamiaru ruszyć ! Beth : Smakują nie tak źle.. O matko włochaty… Chris ''': Tak wciąż żywe , ale bez jadu . Zasada producentów . '''Beth : '''Skończone. '''Trent : Lekarza.. Chris : Tak Dziewczyny tym razem mogą wygrać ! To kto tam dalej w kolejce .. Heather.. Heather : Jaki frajer się ze mną zmierzy. Ops sorki Sierra. Sierra : Nazwij go jeszcze raz frajerem to cię zamorduje ! V Runda Heather vs Cody Chris : Tak więc Heather i Cody ! Któż to wygra. A na tacy przyrządzona przez Owena w poprzednim show parówka która zwymiotował albo racze zwrócił. Bobbie : Wo.. Tak miło się popatrzy na to. Heather : Jak od tego wali . Cody : Owen dlaczego ! Camilie : Przeżuwaj to Heather.. Heather : Lizałam mu pachę , pępek i co mnie za to spotyka. Duncan : '''Lubisz go lizać. '''Cody : O rany * Błeeeeeee Sierra : Cody ! Już idę ci pomoc. Chris : Tak więc Heather wygrywa i Dziewczyny tez ! Heather : * Błeeeeee Trent : * Błeeeee Beth : *Błeeeee Cortney : *Błeeeee Chris : Ja stąd spadam zanim nie oni obrzygają.. Noah : * Błeeee Chris : Do zobaczenia w Wawanakwie Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki